


libraries

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: hey can you write some zarry at a library? thanks x</p>
            </blockquote>





	libraries

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing drabble prompts on my tumblr! any ship! :) (no het though, please)

Harry’s reading (more like skimming through) the text book for Chemistry class when a shadow washes over him and someone clears their throat. He blinks up to see the boy with the quiff he may or may not have been staring at every day for the past month from across the aisles. He’s a transfer student from across town, and he hangs out with Liam Payne; that’s all he knows about the boy, other than the fact that he drives a  _motorcycle._  

"Hello, I’m Zayn,"  he says, holding his hand out.

Harry grasps it in his own and thinks  _soft_ , and  _firm grip_. “I’m Harry,” he says, making sure his dimples press in as far as they can when he smiles.

"Right, um," Zayn stutters, flicking his eyes away briefly. "This might be weird but I’ve seen you around, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out some time? For coffee or maybe dinner?" 

Warmth shoots through Harry’s stomach at how soft Zayn’s voice is and how he actually looks  _nervous._  “That’d be great, I’d love to,” he says, nodding. “Did you want my number?”

"Sure," Zayn says, a wide smile slipping across his face. His tongue presses against the back of his teeth, and Harry kind of wonders what it would be like if that were  _his_  tongue. He saves his number in Zayn’s phone with his first and last name, and hands it back just in time for the third period bell. “Thanks. I gotta go but I’ll call you later for sure,” he says, teeth gliding over his bottom lip.

Harry smiles, says he’ll be waiting, and watches as Zayn meets up with Liam, who whoops and smiles, patting him on the back till Zayn pushes him away.


End file.
